Making Amends
by rhiwe
Summary: Sam thinks about all that has happens and decides to fix things. She apologizes to people and tries to change things. But will the people she wants most to forgive her do it?
1. Chapter 1

Samantha McCall knew she had made mistakes. But who hadn't? She just wished she had done things differently. She wished she could take the things back that she had done, and start over again. But she couldn't. The best she could do was try to remedy the situations she had gotten herself into. She was going to start out with people she knew it would be easier to face. And then, she would work her way up.

"Hi Alexis, I know I haven't been in touch lately," Sam said to her mom over the phone, "But I was hoping we could get together and talk for a little bit."

Alexis was unsure of what was bothering her eldest daughter, but since her and Sam had finally started to work things out, she would do whatever it took to make Sam feel happy again.

"Sure Sam, I can meet you somewhere if you'd like?"

"Yeah, how about Kelly's, say…10 minutes?"

"I'll be there."

Staring out at the docks, Sam mentally prepared herself for what she would have to do. Taking a deep breath, she started towards Kelly's.

------------------------------------- 15 minutes later------------------------------------

Alexis rushed into Kelly's, and, spotting Sam at a corner table, started towards her.

"I am so sorry Sam. I ran into Sonny, and he's trying to get me to back off this whole thing with him and Kate…but sorry, you wanted to talk about something?" Alexis rushed through this; feeling embarrassed because she knew her daughter had truly needed to talk to her.

"No its ok…Alexis, I wanted to sit down here with you to apologize," Sam said, hoping her mother would forgive her for everything she had done.

"Sam, forgive you for what? Ric? That's over and done with," said Alexis, confused by what her daughter was asking her.

"No, I want you to forgive me for everything. Ric, not listening to you about Jason, not treating you like the good mother you are. I really want to make this relationship work between us…you are tough to get along with sometimes, but at least now I know where I get it from, right?" Sam joked, trying to add a little lightheartedness to the situation, since her eyes had started to mist over.

"Sam, I forgave you a long time ago. But I am glad we had this talk. Especially if it means making you smile again. I am sorry for everything I may have done as well, and I am going to try my damndest to be here for you whenever you may need me to be…that is, unless it's about men, because I don't have much luck there myself," said Alexis, trying to make it lighthearted herself.

Sam laughed and said, "Well, you and I both know it won't be Jason. And Lucky? Well…I have some things of my own I need to say to him, and then we will see."

After talking for a little while longer, Alexis had to leave, and she and Sam arranged a way to get together like this at least once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------The Next Day----------------------------------------

Sam was walking through the park when she saw Elizabeth playing with Cameron and Jake. As much as it hurt Sam to see Jake, she knew that it was not his fault. In fact, he was a very lucky child, with two wonderful parents. Bracing herself, Sam walked over to Elizabeth.

"Look Sam, please don't start with me. I get it, you don't like me, you think I don't deserve Jason…all that may be true, but it's not something I want discuss in front of my children." Elizabeth was wary around Sam, knowing what hateful things had come spewing out of Sam's mouth as of late.

"Actually Elizabeth…" Sam struggled to keep her voice under control, as well as her anger. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.

"Elizabeth, I want to apologize to you." Sam had never seen Liz's face looked more surprised…or skeptical.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I honestly want to make amends. I probably will never be friends with you, but I don't want to have this hate for you anymore. I am sorry for watching the kidnapping, and for sending those men after you. I wish that I had never done anything like that. Sometimes I don't even recognize myself anymore. I know that you love Jake, and I know you will be a wonderful mother to him. And as for Jason, well, he made his choice. Some part of me will always love him, but I also understand that both of us made decisions that led to the end of our relationship. And all I can say is treat him right. He deserves it. And he deserves Jake." Sam had tears streaming down her face at the end of this, but she felt so much better.

Liz stared at Sam, unsure of what to say, where to start, and struggling to control tears of her own.

"Sam…thank you. I don't know what else to say. We have both said and done things to each other that weren't appropriate. So I am sorry as well. And you are right; we probably won't ever be friends. But I realize that we are going to have to learn to tolerate each other, because Port Charles is only so big you know? I know a part of you will love Jason. As much as I know a part of him will love you, although he wouldn't admit that right now. And I will try my best not to hurt him, because I love him too. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but it's the truth, and since we are being so open and honest here, I wanted you to know from me; Jason and I are going to try to be together. I don't want you to think we are rubbing it in your face, or Lucky's. But it is hard to deny the feelings you have for someone. And I hope you can understand that." Liz lost control of those tears and didn't try to hide them.

Sam looked Elizabeth right in the eye and knew that Liz was being honest with her. And it hurt to know that Jason and her would move on with their little family, but Sam knew it was the best thing that could happen for Jason, and that he would be truly happy.

"Elizabeth…thank you for your honesty. And I understand how it is with Jason. Honestly, I hope you two are happy together. You can give him to serenity he needs to balance out his life, plus the family…"

At that, Liz interrupted, "Sam…I am sorry that you can't have children. But there are other options out there. And never lose hope."

"Thanks. It is hard, and it will take me time to adjust to that, as well as the fact that you can give Jason everything I ever wanted to. But that's over and done with. I understand it. He's moved on; I've sort of moved on; it will all work out. But I really wanted to apologize to you. And to warn you, that I am going to try and talk to Jason. I don't want you to think I am trying to find a way back into his life. I know that's not the right place for me, and I am not really sure if that's where I want to be anyway. But I want to make peace. It's something I feel I need to do." Sam felt as if a weight had been removed from her chest. Sam stood up to leave, and started to walk away, but stopped when she heard Elizabeth say, "Wait, Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me saying this…please treat Lucky right. And I hope that if you are just using him for revenge, you stop. He deserves better."

Sam turned around, and looked at Liz and said, "It started out that way, but you know? I really like him. He's truly amazing. I still have feelings for Jason, and I know Lucky has feelings for you, but we working through everything. We're trying to help each other out. I hope that you and him will be able to work everything out as well. He loves these boys, you know?"

Liz looked at Sam and said simply, "I know." Liz turned away, lost in her own thoughts.

-------------------------------------------Later that day---------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------Later that day---------------------------------------

Sam was sitting in her penthouse, thinking about her conversation with Liz when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Sam was surprised to see Carly here. She sighed, "Carly, I am not in the mood to deal with you right now. If it's really important, get it out and over with. If its just to tell me one more time how I ruined everything and to rub my face in it, you can turn right around and walk on out."

Carly stopped for a second then said, "Look Sam, I don't like you. But I dislike Liz more. You need to fix things with Jason and get back together with him. Because I can stand you. I cannot imagine what he sees in Saint Liz, but its time for him to let it go."

"Carly, Jason and I are over. And you need to learn how to accept that Liz is in his life. I did it, so can you. You and I both know Jason and I won't be happy together, as much as it kills me to say it. But he is happy with Liz, let them be and stay out of his life for awhile."

"Whatever Sam. I can't believe you are just going to let this happen. What happened to the scheming Sam we all know? Giving up? Can't fight off little Liz?" Carly hoped that by egging Sam on like this, it would change her mind.

"No, Carly, I just know when to quit. Now please leave," said Sam, pointing to the door.

"Fine. But you will look back on this someday and regret it!" Carly said as she sailed out the door.

Sam shook her head in disbelief. Hearing another knock on the door, she opened it, saying, "Carly, I already told you…"

"Well, I am certainly not Carly, although I did pass her by in the hallway, looking quite pissed. What did she want?" said Sonny, laughing at the image of his ex-wife being so pissed.

"She's trying to persuade me to fight for Jason, even though I myself have realized that that would be fighting a losing battle."

Sonny and Sam walked over to her couch and sat down. Sonny knew Sam had something she wanted to talk about; otherwise she wouldn't have called him.

"Come on Sam, you've never been the type to hold your tongue. What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to fix things Sonny. I've messed up here. I've done some things that I am so ashamed of."

"Well Sam, I don't have anything against you really. I mean, I disapprove of some of the stuff you've done, but you haven't exactly had the easiest couple of years here. And we all make mistakes."

"Thanks Sonny. But I wanted to say I was sorry, because I know I distracted Jason a lot, and that I messed up things for you and your business. I just wanted to let you know I made peace with Liz, at least, I think I did, and I'm going to try with Jason. So hopefully you won't have to worry about me distracting anyone anymore." Sam said this looking both strong and sad.

Sonny looked at the woman that he almost shared a child with and sighed. "Sam, you know it will be harder than that to move on from Jason. And you and I both know its not going to be easy to make amends with him. But, you are one of the few people I've seen get through to the inner Jason. You guys have both made your mistakes, and it's good that your owning up to them Sam."

"Sonny, how different do you think things would have been if I had never gotten pregnant?"

Sonny was surprised by this question, but he couldn't say that it had never crossed his mind. "You know Sam, I don't know. Maybe Jason and Courtney would have fixed their relationship. Maybe you and I would have remained as we were for a while longer. Who knows? Things worked out as they did, nothing can change that."

Sam turned to Sonny, and said, "You're right. I shouldn't be thinking about all that. All the what ifs and maybes are driving my crazy Sonny! But I just wanted to say thank you for all that you have ever done for me, and for letting me talk to you like this. I hope that we can find some way to be friends again."

"Sam, you know that if you ever truly needed my help, I would give it to you. Now, I'm sure I'm not the most important person on your list that you want to talk to. So good luck, and just remember to not lose your cool, and that it may take awhile before Jason can…accept what you offer." After saying this, Sonny gave a quick squeeze to Sam's hand and left.

Sam sat, thinking about what else she had to do to fix this mess she had gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------Across Town, in Jason's Penthouse------------------------------

Jason answered the knock on his door, and was pleasantly surprised to see Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth, I didn't know you were going to be coming over. Is everything ok?" Jason asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, sorry to pop in like this, but I really wanted to talk to you, are you busy?"

Although Jason had some work to do, he knew that whatever she wanted to talk about was important. "No, come on in."

Liz sat, and turned towards Jason as he sat next to her. She knew that Sam was planning on talking to Jason, and she knew he wouldn't be very happy about it. But she also knew that he needed to be willing to listen at the least, and knew that she could convince him.

"Jason, Sam and I ran into each other at the park…" was all Liz got out, before Jason interrupted.

"Did she threaten you? Are you ok? Is Jake?"

"Yes Jason, please, just listen to what I have to tell you. Sam apologized. I know its hard to imagine, but she wanted to tell me how sorry she was about they way things have been, and Jason, she was serious. We talked for a while and worked things out. I mean, obviously we won't be friends, but at least we will be able to be civil to each other. And she told me she's planning on trying to talk to you." Liz said to Jason, watching the expressions on his face change from surprised to that closed-down angry look he was well-known for.

"What do you mean, she wants to talk to me? Sam knows that she has erased any chance for us to be together, and I love you, not her. I know that her and I went through a lot, but that doesn't change what she has done, to you and me and especially Jake," Jason said, angry at the thought of all that had happened between Sam and himself.

"Jason, I know, but please, listen to what she has to say. I don't know what made her decide to do this, but she truly wants our forgiveness and I think we need to ask her forgiveness as well. Please Jason, for me?" Liz pleaded with Jason, knowing that it was probably the only way to convince him.

Jason sighed, "Yeah I suppose I can listen to her. But I refuse to fall for any of her tricks."

Liz hugged Jason, turning her face up for a kiss, and said, "Good Jason. It will be best for all of us."


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------Two Days Later, in Kelly's-------------------------------------

Sam stopped outside Kelly's, thinking about all that had been happening in the past couple of days. She felt so much better, knowing she had started to make peace with the people that she had been fighting with for so long. She looked into the window, and spotting someone else she needed to talk to, walked into the restaurant, and sat down opposite Spinelli.

Spinelli looked up from his laptop and orange soda, and saw Sam. "Ah, the former goddess, now beautiful yet dangerous Samantha. How can I be of assistance?" Spinelli asked this cautiously, knowing that Sam had been quite vindictive in her battles with Stone Cold.

"Spinelli, I wanted to apologize to you. You have hardly been anything but kind to me, and I have not been very nice to you. I know that you are a good friend with Jason, but I don't want to change that. In fact, I know how lucky you are to have a friend like Jason. I am just trying to change how things have been. I don't know what I thought I could fix by being so angry, and so I have decided to try and get on with my life," Sam said this quickly, knowing that Spinelli was intensely loyal to Jason.

"Well, this is most unexpected. Yet I am inclined to be a little wary of your intentions."

"I know Spinelli, I don't blame you. But honestly, I just want to apologize. I am sick of all the pointless arguments, going over and over the stuff I can't change. I miss Jason, but I am trying to move on with Lucky. I don't know if I can ever truly erase Jason from my heart, but I am going to try my hardest! Spinelli, I really just wanted to say thank you for all that you have done for me. You have helped me in so many ways, and you deserve to be treated better than how I have been treating you," Sam said this, with her voice full of emotion, trying to keep herself under control.

For once, Spinelli was without words. He knew what Sam had been through, and could sympathize with some of her anger, but was glad to see that she was finally letting go. He smiled at her, and said, "Well, then I am glad to again call you Fair Samantha, and to let you know that I have forgiven you. But I must warn you that Stone Cold will not be so quick to do so. I am assuming that you will be attempting to contact him?"

"Yes, but I haven't reached that point yet. There are other people I need to talk to first, before I can be ready to talk to Jason."

"Well Fair Samantha, I wish you the best of luck. And I can only hope that Stone Cold will be open-minded about your efforts."

"Thanks Spinelli." Sam turned to leave, and was startled to see Jason standing in the entrance. Taking a deep, calming breath, she said, "Excuse me, Jason," and continued on her way out the door.

Jason was surprised that Sam had not tried to talk to him, and considered this for a moment. Shaking his head, he joined Spinelli at the table and said, "Everything ok?"

"Yes, Stone Cold. Fair Samantha simply wanted to ask for forgiveness, which the Jackal was willing to give, after discussing things with her."

Jason knew Spinelli was always inclined to forgive a beautiful woman, but he also knew Spinelli would be cautious around Sam. "Well then, come with me to Sonny's office, there's business to discuss."


	6. Chapter 6

-----------------------------Later that Day---------------------------------------------------

Sam finally had the chance to relax after getting off work, running errands, and visiting her sisters and her mom. She went to her room, put on her swimsuit, and headed out to her hot tub. Sitting in the hot tub relaxed her so much, and allowed her to focus her thoughts. She thought about all that had happened so far, and who she wanted to talk with next. She got out of her hot tub, toweled off, and was just walking into her bedroom when she heard a knock on her door.

Answering it, she said, "Lucky! I am glad to see you. Come in!" Sam smiled and gave Lucky a hug and a kiss.

Lucky kissed her back and walked into her penthouse. He had talked to Elizabeth today, and she had told him what her and Sam and talked about. He wondered if Sam had something she wanted to talk to him about, but he was also happy to know that she was ready to move on from Jason, and hopefully he was who she was moving on with.

Sam sat down on her couch, and Lucky sat next to her. Sam knew there was some things she had to talk to Lucky about, but she had a feeling he would be more receptive than anybody else, because he truly understood how she felt.

"Lucky, there are some things I need to say to you. I wanted to let you know that I have been doing some thinking, and I realized that holding on to all this anger and resentment is not going to fix anything. I want you to know that I talked to my mom, Sonny, Spinelli, and Liz. And I plan on talking to Jason as well. I wanted you to know, that I am not trying to get back with him. I just…I don't know. I need to make amends. I need to…to move on. And I don't think I can unless I fix this mess that has become my life. I still want to see you Lucky. You have come to mean a lot to me." Sam looked up into Lucky's face, not sure of how he would react to what she had said.

Lucky grabbed Sam's hands and thought about what she had said. "Sam, I know that maybe we started this relationship as some kind of revenge, but I really don't want that to be the reason we are together. I like spending time with you, and I hope that we can stay together. I talked to Liz today, and she told me what you guys talked about. I hope that some time, we can all learn to get along, for the sake of the kids involved."

Sam looked into the face of the man she had come to care very much for, and sighed. She said, "Lucky, you're right. The revenge thing needs to stop. Nothing is going to change the past. We've all made mistakes, and all we can do is try to pick back up our lives and start over. I want you to know though, that I still care for Jason. I loved him so strongly, for 3 years, and it's hard to just erase that. And I know that you still have feelings for Liz. You guys have a longer history that Jason and I did, so I can only imagine what you are feeling!"

"You're right Sam. But I do care about you, and I hope we will be able to move on together."

Lucky kissed Sam, and they sat together for a long time on her couch, talking about things, and just being together.

-------------------------------The Next Morning----------------------------------------------

Sam opened her eyes, hearing the shower stop, and got out of bed. She slipped on her robe and smiled, feeling Lucky's arms wrap around her waist. Kissing her on the neck, Lucky let go, and finished getting dressed.

"Sam, I am really glad we had that talk last night. Thanks for helping me work through everything, hopefully we can all move on now."

Sam turned to Lucky, and said, "I'm glad too, Lucky. I really am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Emily is not dead in this story. I like her and I think she is a good character to have between Sam and Jason, and Liz and Lucky.**

--------------------------------Later that Evening----------------------------------------------

Nikolas turned as his cousin walked into the room. "Hey Sam. How are you? Everything ok?"

Sam looked at the man she now knew was her cousin, and at his son sitting on the couch with Emily. She felt that slight pang of sadness at seeing Spencer, like she felt whenever she saw any child, especially babies. "Hey Nikolas, Emily. Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to stop by and talk a little. If you guys don't mind?"

Emily smiled and said, "Sit down by me Sam. You can hold Spencer, while we talk. I talked to Elizabeth and she told me what you guys talked about. I have to say, that it took a lot of courage for you to do that. And I for one am glad you did. I know that you feel awkward because of my friendship with Liz and because Jason is my brother. But you are Nikolas' cousin, and Lucky has obviously come to care about you very much. I hope that we can eventually have the kind of friendship we were working on before."

Sam felt relieved at sat down next to Emily. Smiling at Spence, she held him in her lap. She looked up at Nikolas and Emily and said, "Thanks. I hope that you guys know how much you little family means to me. I hope that you, Emily, will not feel like you have to accept me into your life. I know I have made a lot of mistakes, and I need to own up to that. I don't think I would feel comfortable living in Port Charles if I didn't at least get along with some people." At this, she smiled, although Emily and Nikolas could see the pain in her eyes.

Nikolas sat down in a chair and said, "Sam, you will always feel welcome in my home. You are my family. You may have made mistakes, but who hasn't? You and Jason may not have worked out, but you are a strong, beautiful woman. And if I am not mistaken, my brother seems to have taken quite an interest in you? I know I may not have been supportive of that before, but I know that Liz and Lucky are over. And Lucky deserves to be happy. If you make him happy, then I am happy. In fact, I hope you make each other happy."

Sam was happy that Nikolas and Emily were so willing to forgive her. She handed Spence back to Emily and stood up. She smiled, truly looking happy this time, and said, "Thank you. Lucky and I are happy, and I hope to stay that way." She turned to walk out, and stopped when Emily said, "Wait, Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to talk to Jason?"

Sam sighed and said, "I am going to try. I'm sure you'll find out from one or both of us how it goes. Hopefully it all turns out ok."


	8. Chapter 8

-------------------------------Two Days Later-------------------------------------------

Sam knocked on the door, nervously awaiting it to open. She saw the guards watching, knowing they were keeping their eyes on her, per Jason's orders, she was sure.

"Sam, good evening."

Smiling at the familiar blond Australian accent, she said, "Hey Jax. Is Carly around?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs with the boys. Come in, sit down and I'll go get her."

"Thanks Jax."

As she sat waiting for the woman she had had an up and down relationship with, she thought about how odd it would have been if she had been the one who ended up with Jax. In fact, she considered how much her and Carly had in common. Sonny, Jax, Jason…not to mention a past that people knew of, and a lack of female friends.

"Sam. Have you come to help me end this so-called romance between Jason and Liz?" Carly sat down across from Sam and considered the woman she knew hated Liz as much as she did.

"No Carly. Jason has moved on. I wanted to come and let you know that I will not appreciate it if you keep trying to get me to do something to split them up. It just isn't going to happen." Sam stood up to leave, and was almost out the door, when she heard Carly say, "Wait, Sam."

Sam turned and said, "Yes, Carly?"

"I was just curious, what has changed? Why are you suddenly changing? Apologizing, trying to fix things? Do you really think that everyone in this town is going to just welcome you back into their lives? You have done some things that even I wouldn't do!"

"Carly…" Sam heard the warning in Jax's voice as he walked down the stairs to stand beside his wife. He looked at Sam and said, "You know Sam, I think it is very brave of you to try and change your life around. I wish you the best of luck at it. You might need it. Now, Carly, you know Jason told you he doesn't want you interfering. Come on, let's go get the boys and take them to the park."

Carly frowned at Sam and said, "Yeah, Jax you're right. But I still think he is making a mistake. Sam, I'm…I'm sorry for asking you to interfere. And…good luck with everything."

"Thanks. Bye Jax, Carly." At that, Sam turned and walked out the door. Thinking about what Carly had said, she decided that Jax had definitely changed


	9. Chapter 9

-------------------------------------The Next Day------------------------------------------------

Sam stood on the pier, staring out into the water. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear anyone approach, and jumped slightly when she heard him say "Sam."

Turning towards the man she had thought she would be with for the rest of her life, she knew that the time had come for her to fix things between them the best she could.

"Jason."

Jason looked at the beautiful brunette standing in front of him, and wondered at the way things had changed between them. He thought about how they had went from 2 people who couldn't stand each other, to friends, to lovers, and then back to 2 people who couldn't stand each other. Although he knew that he loved Elizabeth, and that she was who he wanted to be with, he also knew that he would probably always love what he and Sam had shared together.

"Jason, can I talk to you? I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to, but I have some things I really want you to know." Sam looked at the man who still had a hold on her heart, and hoped that he would be willing to talk with her.

Jason said, "Yeah, I figured I would be hearing from you soon. Elizabeth and Emily told me you talked to them, and Carly came to me to tell me one last time what a mistake I am making. She also said you told her to back off. I have to say, I was a little surprised."

Sam walked over to a bench and sat down. Jason sat down next to her, and waited for her to say whatever it was she wanted to. "Jason, I know we can never have what we had before. I love…loved you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I always thought we would find our way back to each other, but I realize now that that will not happen…" She trailed off, at a loss for words to say what she needed to.

"Sam…I…I know. We were happy together. But you and I both know now that it just wouldn't work. I mean, I can't say that I will just forget about what we had, and I don't want to. But I do want to move past all this Sam! No more fighting. It's not going to fix anything. You have to accept that Elizabeth and I are going to try and make a life together, and I have to accept that you…" Jason stopped, not sure of what he should say next.

Sam looked at Jason, with tears in her eyes, yet a surprised look on her face. "Jason, I know that now. I know that we can't be together, and you want to build a life with Liz. But…what do you have to accept?"

Jason looked at her and said, "I have to accept that we are not going to be together. Sam, you are the person that has understood my lifestyle more than anyone else. But I caused you to get shot. You can't have kids because of me. And yeah, we both messed up. I slept with Liz, you slept with Ric…it's nothing that we can change now. I miss what we had. Not what we were towards the end, but the times when we were happy. When you helped me remember things, when we put an end to troubles with Manny, when we traveled working for Sonny. All those times were amazing. But it's not something we can ever have again. I loved you, but who you are now is not the person I loved before."

Sam felt the tears pouring down her face. She looked at Jason and said, "I know. Jason…God, why is this so hard!" She stood up and walked out farther on the pier. "Jason, I just want to apologize. You helped me through so much. You accepted me, even though you knew I had faults. I just want to be able to stand each other. I want to walk into a place where you are and not feel the hatred from your eyes. I promise I will stay away from Liz and J-Jake. I will miss what we had, but I am trying to move on with my life. All I want Jason, is to be friends. I promise…I promise to not be like Carly," said Sam, with a shaky laugh, still crying. "I know how hard she can make things for you. I just want to be able to get along with you. Do you think that is possible?"

Jason turned and started to say something when shots rang out. Running towards Sam, he pushed her to the ground, throwing his body on top of hers, shielding it from the flying bullets.

--------------------------A Few Minutes Later----------------------------------------

Jason and Sam crawled over behind the bench. Grabbing the gun from his jacket, Jason watched as Sam pulled one of her own from her purse. Looking around for the shooters, Jason asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah. We need to get out of here. Do you know where your guards are?"

"Guards? Jason, I don't think I have guards anymore."

"Yes you do. I may not have been happy with you, Sam, but I didn't want to see you dead because of my enemies. I just am not sure where they are at."

Sam thought about this for a moment. Even though he had threatened to kill her himself, he was still worried about her safety. She shook her head, thinking that this was what happened after you had been associated with Sonny and Jason.

"Alright, you and I need to get up these stairs and into the alley. The shots are coming from the other side. You ready?"

"Yeah, but Jason, do you know who these people are?"

Jason sighed, frustrated. "Probably someone that Zacchara, or should I say, Trevor Lansing, sent. Let's go!"

At that, he and Sam ran, as shots rang out. Suddenly, Jason saw Sam fall to the ground. Turning around, he picked her up and ran into the alley. Looking for somewhere to go, he sees a building Sonny owned. He ran into the building, calling for the guards to call for a car.

"Sam…Sam, talk to me! You ok? Come on, Sam, don't do this!" Jason pleaded, trying to will Sam to live.


	10. Chapter 10

---------------------------------At The Hospital---------------------------------

Emily and Elizabeth were looking over some charts when Emily saw Jason walk out of the elevator holding Sam in his arms.

"Jason! What happened?" Both Liz and Emily hurried over to Jason, Emily calling for a gurney and for a room to be prepped.

"We were talking on the docks and we got shot at. We almost got out ok, but Sam got hit. It's in the leg, but when she went down, she hit her head hard on the step and has been out ever since. She's bleeding bad from the leg and where she hit her head as well."

As nurses and doctors pushed Sam on the gurney towards a room, Elizabeth went off to call Alexis, Nikolas, and Lucky to tell them what happened. Jason sat down in the waiting area, holding his head in his hands.

"Jason. What happened down there? Max said you were on your way here, and that Sam was in trouble? What's going on?" Sonny asked, with Spinelli walking behind him.

"Stone Cold…is Fair Samantha o-ok?"

"I don't know. We were talking on the docks, and someone started shooting at us. We tried to get away, and then they shot her in the leg. She went down hard, and hit her head. They just took her in to a room; I haven't heard anything. I know they called her family. I'm guessing it can't be good. I…Damn Sonny! She should be safe from all this! It's not right. What if that had been Elizabeth? My child might be without a mother. It's bad enough that a woman I still care for is in some hospital bed, while people work to save her life! We need to take care of this problem with Zacchara, now!"

Sonny looked at Jason, thinking it had been a long time since he had seen him this upset. "Jason, we have Zacchara under surveillance. Unless I haven't received a report for some reason, I don't think it was them."

Jason looked up at this, wondering who it could have been that would shoot at him.

--------------------------------A Little While Later-------------------------------------------------

Lucky and Nikolas rushed out of the elevator, following Alexis as she ran towards Sam's room. They stopped outside the room where Emily was waiting for them.

"Hey, Sam is stabilized. She is a little woozy from hitting her head and the blood loss, but she has no memory loss. She just needs to rest and take it easy for a while. You can go in, but please don't excite her."

Lucky and Nikolas waited as Alexis went in first.

"Sam…honey how are you feeling?"

Sam smiled weakly at her mother and said, "Ok, but tired. I…I am sorry. I just wanted to apologize to Jason, to fix everything, and this is what happened! I thought my days of being shot at were over!" Sam struggled to stay calm and finally silently started to cry.

Alexis grabbed her daughter's hand, and said, "Sam, oh Sam, it's not your fault. You were doing the right thing. You didn't deserve this. I don't know exactly what happened, but I promise you, whoever did this will pay!"


	11. Chapter 11

-------------------------------------------6 Months Later--------------------------------------------

Sam smiled at her sisters as they played in the park. Her smile got wider as she felt Lucky put his arm around her shoulders. Turning to him, she said, "Lucky, I am so glad to be out of the hospital. I can't believe that Trevor Lansing was the one who was causing all those problems in Port Charles. At least that bastard can rot in jail for a while now. My family is safe!" Sam laughed as she hugged Lucky, and laughed harder when Kristina and Molly decided to join in. Sitting on a blanket next to Alexis, Sam and Lucky felt happy. Nikolas and Emily were playing with Spencer on a swing nearby, and everything was fine until Elizabeth and Jason showed up, with Cameron and Jake.

Sam felt Lucky tense, then get up as Cam ran toward him. She smiled as he swung Cam up into a hug, causing the little boy to shriek with laughter. She caught Elizabeth's eye, and waved her and Jason over.

"Hey, guys, I have been meaning to talk to you. I just wanted to say that I am glad everything, and everyone, is safe now. And I wanted you guys to know that I am glad I said what I did to you a few months back, because if that shot had been fatal, I would have regretted that I never got the chance to apologize. I am…well…it's…nice to see that you guys are able to be happy together without a threat to your lives, or the kids'."

Jason smiled, his beautiful blue eyes lit up with the happiness he felt whenever he saw his little family. He looked at Sam, and grabbed her hand. Pulling her into a hug, he felt her stiffen in surprise. "Sam, I am glad you said what you did when you did as well. You are…always surprising me I guess."

Lucky approached, with Cameron alongside him. He was surprised to see Jason hug Sam, and even more surprised to see Sam hug him back, and then hug Elizabeth. He knew things would never be the same, but he knew they were at least back to normal. And he was finally moving on with a woman he knew he would come to love very deeply, more so than he did even now.

Sam turned and walked towards Lucky. She watched as Cam scampered off towards his mother and stepfather, and walked towards the man she loved. Grabbing hold of Lucky's hand, she tugged him toward her. "Come on, Lucky. Let's go for a walk. And then…come back here and play with these gorgeous kids!"

----------------------------------Later that Day-------------------------------------

Samantha McCall knew she had made mistakes. But she also knew she had finally owned up to them, and had repaired relationships she thought were lost forever. Her life was not perfect, but she was happy. She had a great family, a wonderful guy who loved her and who she loved, and was forming great friendships with people she never expected. So yes, she had made mistakes. But who hadn't? She was just glad to know she could finally move forward with her life.

Staring out into the water, she leaned against the railing on the docks. She sighed, and then smiled. The only thing missing was a child. But…well, there was always a chance. She would have to go see Dr. Lee tomorrow to explore her options. She may not be able to have one in her own body, but she knew she would be a great mother. Someday.


End file.
